


Control

by Madame_Kiksters



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: AU, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Consensual, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Marking, Natsume is an evil manipulative power bottom, Oops, Rimming, dom!natsume, probably other stuff that i am forgetting, see? there's one i forgot, sub!matoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Kiksters/pseuds/Madame_Kiksters
Summary: Every two weeks they would meet up to find release. Natsume was always in control.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired and dedicated to my peeps in the Line group. Love you guys!

Natsume walked to Matoba’s house. Nyanko had been left to go out drinking for the night. He knew the drill. About once every two weeks Natsume felt an itch under his skin that built until it couldn’t be ignored anymore.

He was let into the residence without fuss. He strutted through the halls until he reached Matoba’s room. Without bothering to knock, he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him.

“Natsume?” Matoba greeted with confusion. He liked to act surprised almost every time Natsume came calling. It almost always served to irritate the blond even more.

Today was no exception.

“I’m not in the mood, Matoba.”

Matoba smirked at him. “Then why are you here? Finally decided to join the Matoba Clan?”

Natsume growled as he prowled over to the older man and gripped the front of his robes. He pulled down until Matoba bent over to kiss. Feeling particularly vindictive, Natsume grabbed Matoba’s ponytail and pulled on it like he was tugging the leash of an ill-behaved dog.

The blond leaned forward and moved his lips just close enough that Matoba could almost feel them.

“Down on your knees, like a good boy.”

Matoba swallowed loudly as he knelt down. He must not have been in the mood for too much punishment. Takashi brushed the hair away from Matoba’s eye patch gently before he kissed it.

He stood tall as he looked down on the man kneeling before him. “Strip.” He ordered.

Without hesitation, Matoba shed his robes to reveal his toned body. Natsume appreciated the sight before him. Appreciated that all of _this_ was his.

“Good boy.” Natsume praised. Matoba huffed in slight indignation, but he knew better than to say anything back at times like these.

Natsume ran one hand over Matoba’s shoulder as he kneeled down himself and used his free hand to pull the sash tying his robe free. He slid into Matoba’s lap with a warning look that ordered. ‘ _Don’t touch._ ’

He glided his hands up and down the older man’s chest as he licked and sucked at his neck. Matoba whimpered occasionally and his hands twitched to touch him, but he held himself back. Natsume noticed his efforts and rewarded him with a sloppy kiss. “Who’s a good boy?” He growled against the other’s lips.

Matoba merely groaned in response and Takashi bit his lip harshly. “Who’s a good boy?”

“I am.” Matoba finally relented, his cheeks flushed from his embarrassment. He both hated and loved the games Natsume would play with him.

“Yes, you are.” Natsume praised as he finally began to take off his own clothes. He pulled the sash into view and gave Matoba a forceful kiss that he used to push the other down flat against the ground.

Matoba knew the drill as he held his hands above his head obediently.

Natsume groaned at the sight of submission. Matoba was being more compliant than usual. Maybe he could get away with something he’d been fantasizing about recently.

The blond tied Matoba’s hands together with the sash. Not so tight that it was cutting off circulation, but tight enough that he was sure that it would cause some discomfort.

“The lube is-“ Matoba was interrupted with a sound slap against his cheek.

“Bad! Did I tell you to speak?” Natsume scolded as he leaned over before he bit down hard at Matoba’s neck, not enough to draw blood, but it would definitely leave him sore for days. “Do I need to get you a muzzle?” He threatened.

Matoba shook his head with a whimper of pain at Natsume’s bite.

Natsume sat up and caressed the fresh wound gently. “Why did you make me hurt you?” Natsume closed his lips around the rapidly forming bruise and sucked hard one last time before soothing it with a lick.

Matoba kept his neck exposed, knowing Natsume would just hurt him more if he didn’t.

Natsume sat up and removed the last of his clothes and watched as Matoba’s pupils dilated. “You hungry, boy?”

Matoba nodded his head and swallowed thickly.

Natsume hummed in anticipation as he grabbed Matoba’s erection and guided it to his entrance. It would hurt like hell with so little preparation, but sometimes he enjoyed a little pain. He pressed the head in slowly, wincing and growling at the pain and pressure.

“Fuck!” he hissed through his teeth as Matoba groaned with pleasure.

He took a steadying breath before fully seating himself on Matoba’s erection in one move. The pain laced up his spine, but Matoba’s grunt was worth it.

After catching his breath he rocked a bit to test if he had adjusted, Matoba would be lubricated with his own precum soon enough. The blond pushed himself up slowly, enjoying the friction before he slid just as slowly back down, his thighs quivering at the sensation.

“Uhhn. Ahh. Such a good boy.”

He continued to slowly spear himself with Matoba’s erection before he felt it was slippery enough for what he was going to do next.

He pushed himself up until only the head remained inside. The blond looked up and found Matoba watching him lustfully. He gave a coy wink before he sat down hard in the other’s lap and immediately rocked into the sensation.

“Uh, shit!” Natsume whined as he repeated the action a little faster.

Pretty soon he was riding Matoba fast and hard like his body had been wanting. The friction was divine and the squelching under him was obscene, but the sounds just served to push him closer to release.

“Please?” he heard whimpered from below him.

“Want to cum already?” Natsume asked as he stopped all motion, a form of punishment for speaking without permission. Matoba whined in disappointment and his hips twitched to continue. “No. You have to wait.”

Matoba groaned and Natsume continued. He leaned forward to get a better angle and it allowed Matoba’s erection to strike his prostate with every thrust. His new position also allowed his own erection to rub against Matoba’s stomach for an added bit of pleasurable friction.

“Oh! Oh! Right _there_!” Natsume praised as his thrusting hips started to stutter, it was another few moments before he found his own release. He continued to rock and shallowly thrust as he spurted cum across Matoba’s abdomen and chest, a few specks even landed on the older man’s face.

“What a good boy.” Natsume praised as he recovered. He lifted himself until Matoba’s erection popped out of him, the action stimulating his sensitized nerves.

He leaned forward and licked his own cum off of Matoba’s face and used Matoba’s robe to clean off his abdomen. Normally he would have left it, but he was planning something special for today’s session.

“You’ve been a good boy today. I think you deserve a treat.”

Matoba gave him a look of confusion and Natsume felt a momentary fondness warm his heart at the action. This man really was too cute for his own good sometimes.

“You’ll still have to be tied up of course, it’s only fair, after that time you tied me up.”

Matoba didn’t point out that he’d been tied up way more often than Natsume ever had.

“Turn over.”

Matoba was equal parts nervous and excited. Was Natsume going to take him this time?

“Lift up onto your knees.”

Matoba complied, his erection hanging heavy between his legs. Natsume crawled underneath him, back pressed against Matoba’s chest, and lifted his hips until Matoba could easily press into him.

“Be a good boy and fuck me.” Natsume ordered.

After a moment of surprise, Matoba moved his hips until he felt Natsume’s entrance before thrusting inside.

They both groaned at the motion and Natsume fell onto his elbows from the overstimulation, but he made sure to keep his hips up, Matoba had no way of holding him up as his hands were tied in front of them.

Matoba continued thrusting deeply and Natsume found himself moaning every time Matoba would slam into him.

“Uhhn. Such a good boy. Fuck. Ahhh, such a damn horndog! Shit!” Natsume continued to insult and praise him between moans and grunts with every thrust.

Natsume leaned forward and sucked on one of Matoba’s thumbs, swirling his tongue around the tip and sucking hard, letting Matoba know exactly how it would feel if Natsume ever deigned to suck Matoba off one day.

The action and thought caused Matoba to pick up speed. Natsume couldn’t take it anymore. The pleasure made his legs feel like jelly as he fell flat on the ground. Matoba continued thrusting into him viciously and Natsume guessed he was going to have some serious red spots from being ground against the floor.

“Uhh. Harder! Ohh, harder, Matoba! So close.” Natsume whined and Matoba chanced biting at the back of Natsume’s neck for biting him so hard earlier.

“Oh fuck!”

With that, Natsume came a second time and switched from pushing his hips back onto Matoba’s erection to thrusting shallowly against the floor to ride out his release.

“Good boy.” He muttered over and over again as Matoba finally climaxed. Natsume tried to pull away so that the older man wouldn’t ejaculate into him, but he failed due to the other thrusting in deeply at the last moment and remaining there.

“Dammit, Matoba! That is always such a pain to clean!” Natsume complained as he resigned himself to the feeling of hot cum spurting into him as the older man continued to shallowly thrust with a groan.

When they’d finished, Natsume pulled away from Matoba and winced as he felt the other’s seed spilling down his thighs.

“I should make you clean all this up.” Natsume threatened. Matoba chuckled as he waited for Natsume to untie him.

“It’s not funny. Next time I don’t think I’ll let you cum at all.”

At that, Matoba sobered enough to simply smile at the other.

“That was a good one.” Matoba complimented. “What spurred the dog thing though?”

“I wanted to do some master/pet play. Is that such a crime?”

Matoba came close and hugged Natsume from behind and planted a kiss in his hair. “No.”

“Get off me! I’m still mad at you.” Natsume growled.

Matoba leaned down to the blond’s ear and offered, “I could clean that up for you?”

Natsume hummed with interest before he sighed and leaned against the desk and presented himself before the other. “Well, get to it.”

Matoba knelt down once more and grabbed Natsume’s thighs. He nosed at the blond’s entrance and lapped away the mess he’d made earlier.

The blond sighed as he relaxed and felt a slow and delicious heat creep up his spine. “Hmm, that’s nice.”

Of course, Matoba continued after the mess was cleared and Natsume was reduced to a gasping and moaning mess as Matoba continued his ministrations.

With a final gasp, Natsume felt another orgasm rip through him, this one hardly causing a mess at all.

“That was good.” Natsume praised as he turned around and leaned against the desk again, facing Matoba this time.

The older man went in for a kiss but Natsume stopped him with a finger. “No way! Go brush your teeth before I kiss that filthy mouth of yours.”

Matoba smiled and kissed Natsume’s fingers. “Alright.”

Natsume pulled on his clothes and left before Matoba came back from cleaning out his mouth. He’d see him again in two weeks anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and sorry if you're a little hot under the collar now. Oops.


End file.
